


Across Borders

by cleopatra98



Category: K-pop, NU'EST, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleopatra98/pseuds/cleopatra98
Summary: Jonghyun was a 20-year old certified geek who constantly found himself friendzoned by older girls whenever he's not occupied by games and anime.Sana was a 19-year old curious girl who found herself in the neighbouring country with plans that ended up ruined without having a familiar face around and terrible proficiency in the language. From one accidental meeting to another, fate seems to have its way in connecting and helping both at the same time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was totally inspired by episode 4 of Master Key with the guests being JR and Sana alongside other famous idols like Chanyeol, Mino, Jinyoung, Kang Daniel, Ong Seongwu, Henry, and Key. I saw JR in the background explaining stuff to Sana a lot so I thought hurhurhur why not do a fanfic. Enjoy!  
> Originally posted on AFF under the same username.

Friendzoned.  
  
That was a term close to 20-year old Kim Jonghyun, who in his life, had been there no less than three times. First, there was Raina, his oldest sister's best friend back in middle school who used to come over a lot and liked ruffling his hair. His confession was greeted by a shocked look by her followed by her apologizing that she only saw him as a replacement for her younger brother who was studying in Australia, where she moved to a year after graduating. Then there was Hyuna, the rebellious senior in high school the teachers forced Jonghyun to tutor. Like other boys his age, he fell for her vivacious personality and wild looks and didn't even realize that he was soon offering to do her homework under the magic spell of her batting eyelashes. He got back to his senses when he bumped into her kissing another girl in an empty classroom where he left his textbook.  
  
The previous experiences had made him more careful in interacting with girls. Specifically, older girls. He doesn't know why he's mainly attracted to them always. It could be due to younger girls always wanting a mature, dependable man like his friend Dongho and Minhyun thus never approaching him. The fact that Jonghyun has two older sisters also caused him to act younger than he really is, making older girls always cooing how cute he was and how they want a younger brother like him.  
  
Today was the day Jonghyun found out he was friendzoned for the third time. He was in the airport sending off his Programming class tutor, Nana who was 2 years his senior for a semester transfer to an overseas university in the UK. Because he did well in class always, his lecturer asked him to assist her in planning out tutorials for the first years. He admired how she balanced her work-life schedule and they comfortably talked to each other after classes. It was no secret that he enjoyed hearing her laugh at his clumsiness and how she flicked his forehead when he says something wrong. Months passed by quickly and there he was, seeing his full-blown crush crushed as he saw her ecstatically hugging another male who was also carrying luggage. She introduced the guy as her boyfriend who was studying at another university but will also be heading to transfer to the same place. As they held hands while chattering away happily walking away, Jonghyun turned back and thought 'This is why I should stick to playing games and watching anime.'  
  
Ruminating on what dinner he should cook for his sisters (they lived in an apartment together while their parents lived in their hometown, Gangwondo), he didn't hear the shuffling footsteps behind him as he walked past the arrival hall. Before he knew it, someone crashed into him with a mighty impact and hugged him from behind, squealing "Hisashiburi!! (Long time no see! in Japanese). Jonghyun spun around quickly with a bewildered expression on his face as he held the hands of his attacker and was met with a wide-eyed girl with pretty features and dark long hair carrying a large backpack with a strawberry keychain hanging. He registered the same shocked expression on her face as she realized that she mistakenly thought that he was another person.  
  
"Gomen - I mean, sorry, I thought you were my cousin!" exclaimed the girl in broken Korean as she pulled away her hands and bowed hastily before running off looking embarrassed. Jonghyun looked at the running figure with a raised eyebrow.  _What_ _a weird girl,_  he thought.  
  


* * *

  
“Do you think the universe fights for souls to be together?   
Some things are too strange and strong to be coincidences.”   
― [**Emery Allen**](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/7467647.Emery_Allen)

This trip did not go well for Sana as expected. She blamed this on her cousin, Yuta, who went on an impromptu trip to Jeju Island with his university friends when he promised that he would be a helpful host to show her around. It was bad enough that the day before she waited for him in the airport for two hours before she gave up and used the payphone to call him, only to be greeted with him insincerely apologizing before cutting off the call after explaining his whereabouts briefly.

Luckily, Sana was a resourceful girl and after getting a SIM card for her phone to be used, she managed to navigate herself to go to the guesthouse she booked for her stay, albeit it involved her asking a lot of people and pointing to her phone. She was not going to call her parents back in Japan and ask for help, as it took her ages in the first place to finally convince them that she would do fine in a foreign country for a week by herself. Besides wanting to reward herself after finishing high school with great grades, she was looking into enrolling at Korea University and hoped she could have a better idea on the student life there.

Sana sighed as she stepped out of the door of the guesthouse in the morning after the complimentary breakfast provided by the guesthouse owner. She sure hoped that the battery supply and power bank was enough for her journey today as well as the data plan purchased working fine as it was her only mode of knowing where to go. Again, she cursed Yuta for ditching her like this and tried to comfort herself with positive thoughts. This is the life-changing solo trip you’ve been seeing in movies and reading whereby the main character ends up wiser and experiencing growth after the trip!

As she walked past shops to go to the bus stop, suddenly a song sung by familiar voices caught her ear.

“ _Geuriwojimyeon_ _dorawa jwoyo_ (If you miss me, come back to me)

 _Geuttae_ _tto dasi nal saranghaejwoyo_ (Love me when you’re back)

 _I_ _kkot gil ttara jamsi swieogadaga_ (Rest for a while along the flower path)

 _Geu jari_ _geugoseseo nal_ _gidaryeoyoI (_ And wait for me there)”

 _It’s BIGBANG’s Flower Road! Since I’m here after all maybe I should buy an album.. it should be cheaper here_ _right_ _?_ Coming from a frugal family and upbringing even if her family was doing well, Sana never got to buy albums or go to concerts or buy merchandise from her favorite singers. But to be fair, she spent more time reading books than listening to music and only somewhat followed updates of BIGBANG other than the usual Japanese songs played on the radio. She backtracked until she found the music store and went in.

Sana skimmed through the various albums, not noticing a guy coming in the store after her. Confused as to why no new BIGBANG album can be seen, she headed to the cashier counter to inquire about it before realizing that there will be some trouble communicating. The cashier at the counter raised her eyebrows and asked, “Yes, do you need help?” Tongue-tied, Sana tried to say, “BIGBANG... Album…” and the cashier furrowed her brows at her. “If you’re looking for MADE, it’s here behind me,” she said, pointing to the album on the rack behind her. Sana shook her head seeing the album and exasperated, she spoke in Japanese, “I can’t find BIGBANG’s Flower Road album anywhere!”

“That’s because it’s only released digitally. By the way, we meet again,” spoke a male in Japanese behind her.

 Sana looked back in surprise to see a handsome dark-haired male around her age with a cap and checkered shirt over a white shirt staring at her. Her mind clicked finally and she widened her eyes after remembering him as the guy she accidentally hugged yesterday.

“Oh, it’s you! What... what are you doing here?” she asked, still in shock.

He put an album on top of the counter and said, “I’m here to buy TVXQ’s new album for my sister. She’s a fan.” Turning to the cashier, he asked in Korean, “I should be getting a free poster with this, right?” in which the cashier nodded. While he paid for the album, Sana timidly asked him, “May I know your name?”

“Ah, I’m Jonghyun. How about you, what are you doing here?” he said with a polite smile.

“Nice to meet you, Jonghyun-san! I’m Sana and I am here just for a holiday and to look around a university with my cousin but he isn’t here so I have to get through this one week by myself,” she said with a nervous laugh, hoping he will get the hint.

As Jonghyun took back his purchased album, he nodded at her and said, “Well, it’s nice to meet you too Sana. I hope you’ll have a great trip here and stay safe.” His path to exit the store was blocked with Sana spreading her arms wide in front of him.

"Wait, wait! I really need help in getting around here and you're the only familiar face I have!" she said with a hopeful look in her eyes, wishing that he can feel her earnestness and grant her this favor. His face remained stoic but there was a hint of amusement (?) in his eyes. After what seemed like centuries, he monotonously replied, "But why should I sacrifice my precious break playing games and watching anime for you?"  
  
"W-what?" she said with furrowed eyebrows, wondering if she heard correctly. _Does he really have no life or_.. Then she noticed the corner of his mouth twitching albeit his straight face. "Hey, are you teasing me?" she asked incredulously. Only then did his face break into a full smile followed by laughter and Sana couldn't help noticing how handsome he is.  
  
"Of course I can. You've got a new phone number right while you're here so that I can contact you?"

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jonghyun learnt three things in the past three days he has spent with Sana.

  1. Sana gets excited over the littlest things, squealing over one thing he pointed out after another and bouncing on the balls of her feet (not that he minds, in fact, he found the corners of his lips curling upwards unconsciously the not-so-few times he looked over to watch her reaction, because how can one be so cute?)
  2. She talks quite a bit, and in the few hours they spent together he learnt about how she loves looking at tall buildings as it gives her a sense of being infinite, how her parents nagged at her for coming to Korea in the first place and how she loves eating sweet things, especially strawberries. And every time she opens her mouth Jonghyun found himself leaning forward in anticipation (he was interested in getting to know someone from a different culture, of course, _not that he was slightly entranced by her voice_.)
  3. He is looking forward to meeting her for the next few days.  



Somewhere, deep inside his subconscious, a wary voice is snickering, _stop leading yourself again, moron_. He sighed as he entered his shared apartment unit.

“Oh, Jonghyun-ie it’s so rare for you to be out on a break?” said a female voice coming from in front of the television.  

“Right, usually you never come out from your room playing that game called – ah, what is it, League of Losers or something?” called out another female voice.

“Ha-ha, very funny. I brought home some takeaway chicken. I’ve already had dinner and am going to my room now. I have plans tomorrow too with someone,” said Jonghyun as he put the chicken on the dining table

The two sisters looked at each other with wide eyes.

“No way. Our baby brother is finally seeing someone?”

Jonghyun looked back at them with a panicked expression, “No, I am not!” before going into his room and slamming the door closed.

“What is he getting all flustered for?”

* * *

Sana knew she could be impulsive at times and here she was, sobbing embarrassingly on the roller coaster ride while clinging on to Jonghyun’s arm beside her as he was laughing at her reaction. She really felt sorry for the Korean man’s sweatshirt that will be stained with her tears and snot. Just ten minutes ago she had brazenly pulled him along to ride the roller coaster in Lotte World theme park they were visiting after they were done trying out the other rides to ‘ _finish it off with a bang_ ’ according to her.

When they got off, her legs were still shaky and she stumbled over the uneven pathway. Luckily, Jonghyun’s arm caught her first and he was looking at her with concern.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Feeling her face heat up from the sudden contact with the handsome raven-haired man, she avoided eye contact and just nodded. This has been going on for a while now where she would suddenly feel her heart race over little actions done by him. There were all the times when they ate and she would be talking as usual, but he would be listening intently with his head propped up on his arm, his eyes going in crescents smiling as she talked, making her nervous and blabber more. Then there was that time when they were walking along Myeongdong and he pulled her over like a cliché drama scene to protect her from a passing motorcycle, his arm around her.

It did not help that not only was he also good-looking (she might have caught herself staring at him, but did she also catch him stealing glances too?), he was also extremely well-mannered and kind. They once bumped into a male whom Jonghyun introduced as a junior named Hyunbin, and Hyunbin was thanking and apologizing to him profusely over what seems to be a past project done together before the break.

“Everyone’s been saying that you’re in good hands if Jonghyun’s the leader as he’ll make sure to have you get your shit together and yet still be kind and I guess they’re right. See you, hyung!” were the boy’s parting words as he bowed to both Jonghyun and Sana. Sana couldn’t quite get what he was saying in Korean but she did get the gist of him talking admiringly of Jonghyun’s leadership qualities.

Sana’s thoughts were disturbed as Jonghyun ruffled her hair with one hand and wiped a tear off her cheek with another. With a fond laugh that turned his eyes into crescents again, he said, “Aw, it’s alright! Let’s head out and have some ice cream, what do you think?”

With that, Sana nodded.

* * *

It was Sana’s last day in Korea and Jonghyun was feeling gloomy at the thought of her leaving. He was bringing her for a tour of his university, and he had a spark of hope that _maybe, maybe_ , she’ll come study there and he’ll be able to see her again.

After bringing her around the campus, they went to the admissions office where Jonghyun let Sana talk to the officer in charge, who was fluent speaking in multiple languages due to him having to converse with international students on a daily basis. Jonghyun shifted uncomfortably from the waiting area while watching them talk.

He looked up hopefully when she walked back, her face revealing nothing of the conclusion of the conversation she just had but just her usual cheery smile.

“So how is it? Will you be coming to study here?” asked Jonghyun tentatively, watching her reaction carefully, his fingers crossed at his back.

Sana scratched her head and awkwardly laughed.

“Ah, you see.. The fees here as an international student is way above my budget and what my parents can afford. Even this trip here alone was funded by what I got from two years of me working part-time while studying.”

“So that means..”

“I guess I’ll just be furthering my studies back home.”

And Jonghyun’s heart dropped.

* * *

 

They were silently sitting on a bench facing the Han River. It had been the last stop for them every day for the past week before they parted ways to each other’s home. This was all due to Sana excitedly pointing out to a picture of the river in a tourist brochure she got on the day after they met again when Jonghyun asked her where she would like to go.

The weather seemed to follow their mood as the skies were dark. For the past few days, they have talked endlessly there over a box of pizza, or ice cream, or hamburgers, and learnt more about each other. Today they were silent.

“You know, I’ll miss you terribly,” said Jonghyun, breaking the silence, staring ahead.

“Likewise,” sighed Sana, looking at the river as well.

“Are you still adamant about not using social media ever? How are we going to keep in contact then,” sulked Jonghyun.

Sana laughed at how cute the man next to her was being.

“Yes, I think I’m still quite sure about that one. I tried before, but it made me feel insecure as I started comparing my life with others. Anyhow, this phone is still here and we can still text or call each other!” said Sana.

Suddenly, the rain started falling. Sana immediately stood up and produced an umbrella from her backpack. However, she looks perplexed as Jonghyun did not move from his seat but instead inclined his face upwards facing the rain.

“Aren’t you worried about catching a cold?” said Sana with a huff, moving her umbrella so she could cover him as well.

“Let me have my emotional moment for a while now that I know we possibly won’t meet each other ever again,” deadpanned Jonghyun.

Sana rolled her eyes in annoyance. What a drama queen. She linked her arms with a startled looking Jonghyun and pulled him up.

“Come, let me walk you back home. Don’t want you to be all sick and miss sending me off tomorrow.”

“This whole week seems unreal and went by too fast. I’m so thankful I met you. I know it’s sad that we have to part ways now but I’ll remember you. Bye!” said Sana in her usual cheery voice and small smile.

Jonghyun nodded and did his best in smiling back trying to hide his heartache. One week felt too short. He watched sadly as Sana waved and took a few steps towards the departure gate. Suddenly, she spun around and rushed towards him to plant him a brief kiss on his left cheek. He stared wide-eyed at the blushing girl who looked like she couldn’t believe herself for what she did. The said girl ran into the departure gate, leaving a man whose heart was hammering uncontrollably at her fading sight.

* * *

As Jonghyun received his graduation scroll, he beamed back at the excited faces of his parents, his sisters and his friends. Later when he went down, he couldn’t help feeling left out at how Minhyun, Dongho and Minki were busily chatting with their respective partners who each brought them a bouquet of flowers for their graduation.

_I still think about you._

Sana never contacted him again after she went back to Japan, to his dismay. _I was just a helpful guy at the right place and moment who brought her around after all_. He really did try to move on by going on blind dates and participating in social activities more but his mind keeps on flashing him the image of a certain Japanese girl with a strawberry keychain on her backpack. In the end, the most effective way for him to not be distracted by the heartache was to occupy himself with his studies more. This was probably a good thing as he emerged as one of the best students in his department, to his parents’ joy.

Hours after taking countless pictures with his family and answering hundreds of questions of his future career, Jonghyun went out to get some fresh air. It was too suffocating. His legs went autopilot and brought him to the same bench near Han River that he had been visiting almost on a weekly basis for the past two years. He no longer sat there to relive memories but have instead found the place to have a nice view that helps clear his mind and calm him down.

He didn’t know how many minutes passed by as he sat there thinking of his job applications and how he was blessed to be able to choose to work anywhere with his top-tier grades. The sky has been gloomy for a while and soon, droplets of rain began to fall, threatening to become heavier. Jonghyun faced the sky directly with closed eyes to feel the rain touch his skin. A smile formed as he is reminded of another memory.

_Aren’t you worried about catching a cold?_

“Aren’t you worried about catching a cold?”

Jonghyun frowned with his closed eyes. He must be hearing things. Plus, the rain strangely stopped hitting his face.

“You look good with this hairstyle showing your forehead.”

He opened his eyes wide in surprise and felt his whole body as if being struck by lightning as he saw Sana, albeit with a more sophisticated clothing of a long trench coat smiling cheerfully down at him as she covered them both with a strawberry-printed umbrella.

Sana’s cheerful expression changed into a look of worry as she looked at the startled expression of the man in front of him.

“I’m sorry, did I startle you too much? I know I should’ve contacted you sooner but back then right after arriving back at home my little cousin threw my phone into a fish pond and everything was ruined. I probably cried and didn’t speak much to anyone for one whole month.. But yeah, I’m doing a degree in Korean studies now in a university near home and there’s this special programme where I get to study for a year here which I applied for and which is why I’m here. I really studied hard in Korean so you don’t have to worry about speaking Japanese to me. So I just came here out of curiosity just because I remembered this place but didn’t expect you to be here. Anyway, I’m blabbering now as always-“

 “It’s okay. I missed you a lot anyway. Wouldn’t mind listening to you talk no matter how long,” cut off Jonghyun, who was now standing and gazing at her face intently.

“Y-yeah?” asked Sana timidly, feeling nervous over Jonghyun’s piercing gaze.

Jonghyun’s face broke into a large grin as he put his own hand over Sana’s own one that was holding the umbrella.

“We have a lot of catching up to do. Shall we go somewhere to drink coffee?”

  
  



End file.
